Always here if you need me
by SilverBlueSkies
Summary: Another story about my fave couple Dannyl and Tayend and their rocky relationship. Set during The Traitor Spy Trilogy. This story could be seen as a follow up to "You're an important man." Dannyl is feeling under pressure, but someone wants to make him feel better.


_OK, here is my follow up to "You're an important man", which could also be seen as a stand alone piece, that's why I've posted it separately rather than as a second chapter. I've been fretting about this for a while tossing over many ideas and not really coming to a conclusion so I have just sat myself down and made myself do something. I hope it's good and you like it. Set between TR and TTQ._

Dannyl was tired. He had felt tired for some time now. For months he had almost nothing to do, and now that Lorkin had returned he had suddenly found himself under enormous pressures from the guild, as well as trying to stay on the King of Sachaka's good side.

Worst of all, he hadn't really seen Tayend for days now. Partly due to his duties and partly due to the fact it seemed Tayend was actively hiding himself away from Dannyl, ever since they had had that argument. Ever since they almost…

Dannyl felt the rocking of the carriage making him even drowsier, his eyelids were closing and he allowed the memory of the feeling he had when he and Tayend had come so close to envelop him. They had almost kissed and Dannyl remembered well how good it felt to have Tayend so near, how beautiful his eyes were and the loving gaze they had, the smell of him…

A sudden jolt as the carriage stopped at the guild house awoke Dannyl with a start. Cursing to himself about having to face up to reality once more, Dannyl climbed out of the carriage and grumpily waved off the slaves who were greeting him. Walking into the guild house he could see Lorkin approaching him. Dannyl forced a smile, but could see that Lorkin had a bigger grin on his face.

"Ambassador."

"Lorkin. Everything alright?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Well as fine as I can be knowing that the King of Sachaka could very well arrest me at any moment. How about you? Find any new information?"

"No. Another dead end yet again. It has not exactly been a great day for me."

"Well it's not over yet." Said Lorkin whilst gesturing for him to follow him.

"What? What's going on?"

"Just follow me." And with that Lorkin started walking down the hallway.

A small smile of intrigue sprang to Dannyl's lips. He suddenly felt a rise in energy develop and quickly followed along to join Lorkin, who once again smiled brightly at Dannyl when they neared the end of the hallway.

The sound of clinking and cutlery, of orders being given and the smell of…Kyralian food? reached the magicians senses. Entering into the dining room the two magicians took in the sight of a room full of slaves setting up a table full of many varieties of delicious smelling Kyralian foods. The table was decorated with the very finest cutlery and ornaments, crystal drinking glasses, silverware, there were even Kyralian plants and decorations placed around the room. Merria was sat at the table watching the slaves all around with keen interest, smiling when she saw Dannyl.

"Did you…? How did you…?"Dannyl started.

"Nope, not me." Lorkin still smiling and shaking his head.

"Yes, place those in the middle, they are the perfect centre piece. Can you please make sure that dish goes out at the warmest temperature, I don't want them cold for when the ambassador arri….". Tayend, who had just entered the room, on the heels of some slaves, stopped dead in tracks as soon as he saw Dannyl. Looking caught out at first an embarrassed smile then spread across his face as he shyly announced "Surprise."

Dannyl felt speechless. He looked at Lorkin, then Merria, then Tayend and they were all grinning at him and seemed to be waiting for him to do something. Dannyl did not know what to do with himself and could only manage a shake of the head accompanied by a shrug.

Tayend took a few tentative steps towards Dannyl. "I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately and I just wanted to cheer you up somehow. It took a lot of work and organising but…well…this is for you. For all of us."

After the shock had eventually subsided Dannyl was lead to his seat and took in the amazing feast that was laid out before him, noticing all his favourite foods were present. Lorkin, about to take the seat next to Dannyl was asked by Tayend to fetch some wine as the slaves were still busy, only for Tayend to jump into the seat next to Dannyl a few seconds later, a big smirk on his face.

Dannyl felt the happiest he had in a while. The food was cooked perfectly and he was glad of the company of Lorkin and Merria as well as enjoying the warm feeling that had overcome him ever since Tayend had sat next to him.

They all drank wine, told stories and filled themselves with delicious food, Tayend especially was paying Dannyl extra attention constantly offering him more food for his plate, more wine for his glass. Lorkin and Merria were exchanging stories about their time during their studies, Dannyl was listening and laughing along with them. He reached his hand out to pour some more wine and just as he grasped the bottle another hand wrapped around his. Looking to Tayend he saw the same startled expression on the younger man's face, then noticed they were both smiling, hands still around the same bottle, still with Tayend's hand on his. They looked at each other, Dannyl noticing a sparkle in Tayend's eye and his hand gently tightening on his.

After some awkward offering of the bottle to one another Tayend eventually let go of Dannyl's hand and then proceeding to pour them both more wine.

"You know Tayend, I thought you were avoiding me, after…you know after…"

"I was, at first. But then I realised, life's too short." Clinking his wine glass with Dannyl's he gazed intently at the magician whilst taking a sip and then smiling.

"You still fascinate me Tayend, even now. You can always surprise me."

Tayend simply raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Dannyl, sipping his wine and grinning.

"Thank you though for this Tayend. I really mean it, this has been a wonderful meal and I've had a great time. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No problem, Ambassador. I'm always here if you need me."

"Well, thank you." _Thank you? Was that the right thing to say? _Dannyl was starting to feel light headed, unsure whether it was the wine or Tayend. He had convinced himself that since their argument Tayend hadn't wanted to be around him, and now this…the meal, the wine, the bond that was reigniting between them. Dannyl was taking notice of how Tayend was always looking at him, how he had distracted Lorkin so he could sit next to him, how he had turned his chair to face him and be closer, accidentally grabbing his hand…was it an accident?

Dannyl nearly choked on his wine when he suddenly was aware of a hand stroking his thigh. Looking to Tayend he could see how close he was to him, how he was leaning in towards him.

"Tayend how much have you drunk?"

"Enough to know what I'm doing."

Dannyl quickly looked over to Lorkin and Merria, to see they were still caught up talking to each other, before turning back to Tayend and lowering his voice.

"Tayend I think we should talk about…"

"No Dannyl. I know what you're going to say but I don't want to talk about that argument. I just want to be here, in this moment, now…with you."

Dannyl was starting to panic a little, did Tayend just say what he thought he said? Did it mean what he thought it meant? He was having trouble taking everything in, it was all happening so fast.

"Tayend, I don't know…I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think."

"Don't think. Just feel …here." Tayend placed his hand on Dannyl's chest over his heart. Dannyl became very aware that the younger man could now feel how hard his heart was beating, but, closing his eyes he takes Tayend's advice and brings both his hands up to hold Tayend's. Looking into Tayend's eyes a calmness takes over and then a sudden urge to say something emerges…

"Master."

Dannyl turns to the direction of the slave's voice and sees he has company.

"Master, Achati is here to see you."

The room goes quiet and all attention turns to the Sachakan.

"Hello Dannyl."

_Ok. I'm going to leave it there for now folks. From not knowing where I was going with this I think I| have now written enough. I could write up a second chapter to this story if people so desire_, _I have an idea of where to take it from here which I wouldn't mind writing but I don't know if this story is any good or not and it's quite long at the moment as well, so I will stop for now._

_Let me know what you think, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, this was done in a hurry, cos my copy of The Traitor Queen has just arrived! Please don't post anything about it in comments at the moment as I haven't read it yet!_


End file.
